The present invention relates to a washing/drying machine, i.e. machines for household, industrial or commercial use intended for washing and drying laundry in general.
These machines, therefore, have some elements in common with washing machines, e.g. the washing tub or chamber that houses a rotary basket or drum; the clothing or, more generally, the laundry to be treated is loaded into the basket through a door, which may be located either at the front or at the top, depending on the machine type.
The rotation of the basket keeps the load moving during the washing and/or drying phases, when the tub is supplied with water and air, respectively.
In the course of the working cycle of the washing/drying machine, the load, consisting of clothing, such as trousers, T-shirts and underwear, or cloths and the like, normally releases filaments that are evacuated through the water drain.
This occurs in a simple and direct manner during the wash, in that water is supplied and drained several times for washing the laundry with detergents, rinsing it, etc., so that the filaments released by the fabrics are removed from the laundry and evacuated together with the water being drained.